my inmortal
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Historia De twilight, pareja Edward/Bella.TheEvanescenceFanficContest.  -¡Edward!-grite y sonreí, me voltee rápido y mis pies se atoraron por sí mismos, perdí el equilibrio y lo único que escuche, fue la voz aterrada de Edward al caerme…


**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**

**Disclaimer: (...) **Todo lo que ven aquí es de Meyer, solo la historia es mía.

**Nombre del Fic: (...) **My inmortal.

**Nombre del Autor/es: (...) **Paola Cullen Stabler SVU 4Ever**.**

**Número de Palabras: (...) **3.710 (Sin contar las notas de autor y lo del contest)

**Advertencias: (...) **Contiene lemmon.

**Pareja Elegida: (...) **Bella/Edward

**Canción en la que se inspiró: (...) **My inmortal**.**

**Nota de autor: (...) **Este fanfic me pasó a mí y a mi amigo, (como ven sigo viva xD, solo le di ese término al Fanfic, pero como yo y mi amigo, estamos vivos) No quiero que me critiquen por lo que va a decir en el numero [1].

Bella Pov.

La suave brisa alborotaba mis cabellos, veía a los niños jugar en el parque, los envidiaba, porque ellos si podían tener un poco de felicidad…y yo no.

Mire el puente que había a unos metros de mi, tenia 8 metros de profundidad, perfecto para mi muerte.

Las lagrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas, ¿Por qué se fue?

_-¡Edward!-le grite pero él no volteo.- ¡Edward!_

_-¿Qué quieres Isabella?-me pregunto._

_-¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca me hablas así.-le dije._

_-Porque es mejor así.-me dijo y se volteo para irse._

_Yo contemple su figura que se iba alejando, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir, me abrace a mi misma y camine hacia el parque, ahí visualice una banca y me fui a sentar, para seguir llorando._

Yo siempre estuve ahí para él, ¿y me agradece así?

Un sollozo salió de mi boca y la señora que pasaba por ahí me miro raro.

-¿Está usted bien?-me pregunto.

-S…si.-le dije y voltee mi cara hacia otro lado.

A ella no le importaba lo que me pasaba.

Y yo por dentro me derrumbaba.

Medio sonreí al recordar cómo nos conocimos.

_Estaba en el parque leyendo un libro, cuando un sollozo me saco de mi lectura, era un joven de cabellos cobrizos._

_-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte tocando su hombro._

_-A ti no te interesa si estoy bien o no.-me contesto con voz fría._

_-De acuerdo, yo solo quería ayudar.-le dijo y cerré mi libro, dispuesta a irme._

_-Lo siento, por favor no te vayas.-me dijo tomándome de la mano._

_-Está bien.-le dije y volví a leer._

_-¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿Te gustan las historias de amor?-me dijo viendo mi libro._

_-No es de amor, es solo que me gusta cómo se empeñan a estar juntos.-le dije sonriendo, pero él no lo hizo._

_-La verdad yo ya no creo en esas cosas.-me dijo y miro hacia otro lado._

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunte._

_-Cuando tú novia que amas, te engaña con otro ¿Seguirías creyendo en esa tontería?-me dijo viendo mis ojos, los suyos eran hermosos, de un verde esmeralda._

_-No.-le dije siendo sincera.- ¿Te paso eso?_

_-Desgraciadamente si.-me dijo y saco una pequeña caja de su pantalón.-Tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio._

_-Lo siento mucho.-le dije, el miro la pequeña caja y la aventó._

_-No lo sientas.-me dijo.- Por cierto soy Edward Cullen._

_-Bella Swan.-le dije y extendí mi mano para que la agarrara._

_-Eres buena escuchando a la gente.-me dijo._

_-Gracias.-le dije sonriendo._

_-De nada.-me dijo y se rio._

_-Tienes una risa hermosa.-le dije sin pensarlo._

_-Y tú tienes un hermoso nombre.-me dijo viéndome a los ojos, y yo me sonroje._

_-Y un lindo sonrojo.-me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla._

_En eso sonó mi celular y vi en la pantalla que era de mi casa._

_-Tengo que irme.-le dije._

_-Solo una pregunta más.-me dijo.- ¿Quieres ser mi nueva amiga?_

_-Sí.-le conteste riéndome._

_-Bien, nueva amiga, déjame llevarte a tu casa, para saber dónde vives eh ir a visitarte.-me dijo y tomo mi mano._

_-De acuerdo nuevo amigo.-le dijo y caminamos a su auto, un mejor amigo era genial._

Seguía sonriendo, la señora que me había visto llorar, seguro pensaría que era bipolar.

En ese entonces era feliz, pero cuando supe que había vuelto con Tanya-Su antigua ex – me derrumbe.

_Tocaron la puerta y yo deje mi libro en la mesa para poder ir a abrir._

_-Edward, no te esperaba.-le dije y él me cargo._

_-¡Bella! ¡Soy tan Feliz!-me dijo dándome vueltas._

_-Bájame Edward.-le dije y él me hizo caso.- Ahora si explícame, ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?_

_-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.-me dijo y me llevo a la sala.- ¿Otra vez estás leyendo Romeo y Julieta? _

_-Sí ¿Algún problema con eso?-le dije._

_-Huy, perdón ogro.-me dijo.- Bien, ¿Qué crees que paso?_

_-Mmm… ¿Panda va a venir a un concierto?-le pregunte emocionada._

_- ¡No! Pero sería genial.-me dijo.- De acuerdo, volví con Tanya, Ella me pidió una segunda oportunidad y como yo la sigo amando, le dije que sí, creo que es mi oportunidad para decirle que se case conmigo ¿No crees?_

_Me seguía hablando, pero yo no lo escuchaba, solo de escuchar que había vuelto con Tanya…se me partía el corazón._

_-¿Bella?-me pregunto moviendo su mano enfrente de mi cara._

_-¿Qué?-le pregunte.- Tú me dijiste que la odiabas, que nunca volverías con ella…entonces ¿Qué te paso?_

_-Pasa que la sigo amando con toda mi alma.-me dijo suspirando._

_-Bien, perfecto, solo te quiero decir una cosa Edward Cullen, cuando te vuelva a pasar lo mismo de que te engañe con otro, te pido que por favor no vengas conmigo, búscate a otra más que aguante tus mentiras.-le dije y me subí a mi cuarto, sentía que él me estaba siguiendo pero no me importaba, quería estar lejos de él._

_-Bella.-me dijo pero no le hice caso.-Bella, hazme caso._

_-Lárgate de aquí.-le dije y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto._

_-¡Bella, abre la puerta!-me gritaba._

_-¡No quiero!-le conteste._

_Y es que si, lo admitía, me había enamorado de Edward Cullen._

Pase semanas, encerrada en mi cuarto, solo salía para ir a la escuela y comer, solo eso, estaba sola, mis padres se estaban divorciando y nunca estaban en la casa, lo hacían para evitarse, y lo peor de todo eso, es que no se acordaban de que tenían una hija la cual necesitaba atención.

Mire mi brazo y alce manga de mi camisa y ahí estaban las marcas del dolor.

_-¡Te odio!-grito René._

_-¡Yo te odio más!-le volvió a gritar Charlie._

_Suspire y me encerré en mi recamara, esto era todos los días, siempre que se veían, se gritaban, antes no los escuchaba mucho porque pasaba todo el tiempo con Edward, suspire, lo extrañaba tanto._

_Escuche como azotaban la puerta de la entrada y supe que ya no había nadie en casa, como siempre, estaba de nuevo sola._

_Entre al baño y me llamo la atención algo filoso, vi que era la navaja de afeitar de Charlie y la tome, sin pensarlo la oprimí contra mi muñeca y salió de esta una línea de sangre, me alarme y corte papel higiénico para limpiarlo._

_Cuando acabe de limpiarme la herida, me di cuenta que me había gustado esa sensación de cortarte y ver la sangre salir _**[1].**

_Seguí haciéndolo hasta que mis brazos se veían rojos, sonreí pero después las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, extrañaba a Edward, anhelaba tener una familia, pero sabía que eso era imposible._

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en el baño llorando, hasta que me levante y me dirigí a mi recamara, estaba como ida, no pensaba en nada, me recosté en mi cama y deje que el sueño llegara._

Acaricie las marcas y sonreí, si lo sé, soy masoquista, vi que los niños seguían jugando con pelotas de plástico ó con sus envases de burbujas de jabón.

Algunos estaban echando espuma, y se mojaban, y las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo, y es que en realidad extrañaba a Edward.

_Tocaron la puerta de mi dormitorio, vi la hora y marcaban las 10:00 am. ¿Quién carajos me viene a despertar en domingo a esta hora?_

_-¿Quién es?-dije con voz adormilada._

_-Bella ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz que conocía a la perfección._

_-¿Quién te dejo entrar?-le pregunte molesta._

_-Tú mamá estaba por salir y me dijo que entrara, Bella por favor déjame entrar.-me dijo con voz suplicante._

_-¿Para qué?-le dije._

_-Quiero hablar contigo.-me dijo._

_-Bueno, habla ahora.-le dije._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Bella deja de ser tan infantil y enfrenta las cosas!-me dijo enojado, yo suspire y me levante de la cama para abrir la puerta._

_-Bien, ¿Ahora?-le dije mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que me arrepentí porque me recorrió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos fríos._

_-¿Por qué me has ignorado tanto tiempo?-me pregunto acercándose a mí._

_-Pensé que como tenias a Tanya, tal vez ella sería mejor que yo.-le dije mirando hacia otro lado, mis ojos empezaban a picar._

_-Piensas muy mal.-me dijo y me abrazo._

_Yo suspire y le devolví el abrazo, cuanto había extrañado sus brazos rodearme, un sollozo salió de mi boca, y el rio, aspire todo el aroma que el desprendía, quería guardármelo en mi memoria para siempre._

_-Lo…siento….-le dije._

_-¿Por qué lo sientes?-me pregunto separándose un poco de mí para ver mi cara._

_- Por haber dejado de hablarte.-le dije mordiéndome el labio._

_-Que testaruda eres.-me dijo y puso un largo dedo en mi boca.-El que debería pedir disculpas soy yo._

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunte._

_-Por ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta que tenias razón, Tanya no vale la pena.-me dijo._

_-Te lo dije, siempre tengo la razón ¿No crees?-le pregunte._

_-Siempre, pequeña tonta.-me dijo y me volvió a abrazar, yo puse mis manos en su cuello y el sintió las cortadas que tenía en mis brazos._

_-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunto y vio mi brazo, las cortadas las acaricio con sus níveos dedos.-Te eh descuidado mucho._

_-No es tu culpa.-le dije y retire mi brazo._

_-Bella ¿Por qué te has hecho esto?-me dijo._

_-Cuando tienes unos padres por así decirlo, que se están divorciando y que se olvidan que tienen a una hija y que la ignoran siempre, y también cuando tu creías tener a un amigo, pero él te cambio por su novia ¿Acaso tu no lo harías?-le pregunte._

_-Bueno, sería más razonable.-me dijo y yo bufe._

_-Entonces…-le empecé a decir._

_-Entonces…-me dijo._

_-¿Volveremos a ser amigos?-le dije._

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-me pregunto._

_-Una muy importante.-le dije._

_-Ok, si seguimos siendo amigos.-me dijo y me abrazo, tenía a mi mejor amigo de vuelta._

Y que rápido pasó el tiempo, los problemas seguían llegando, y no solo para mí, sino también para Edward.

_Iba caminado por la calle, cubriéndome de la lluvia con mis libros, pero era inútil, me seguía mojando, Edward había prometido pasar por mí a la escuela pero nunca llego._

_Llegue a mi casa y entre, no había nadie, nada de que sorprenderme, subí a mi recamara y me empecé a desvestir para meterme a bañar y cambiarme de ropa, quede en ropa interior y voltee para cerrar la ventana de mi cuarto y me encontré con la silueta de Edward._

_-¡Edward!-le grite poniendo mi mano en mi corazón tratando de tranquilizarme.- ¡Me asustaste!_

_-Lo siento.-dijo con la cabeza gacha._

_-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunte poniendo una mano en su hombro._

_-Tanya está embarazada.-me dijo suspirando._

_-¿Tuviste relaciones con ella?-le pregunte sorprendida. _

_-Por dios bella, los bebes no vienen de la cigüeña.-me dijo frustrado._

_-Sí, ya lo sé.-le dije molesta._

_-¿Entonces para que preguntas?-me dijo._

_-Yo solo te quiero ayudar.-le dije._

_-Pues la haces muy mal.-me dijo._

_-¡Perfecto!-le conteste molesta y me metí al baño._

_El no toco la puerta, se había ido, ¿Quién se cree para poder hablarme así, cuando yo le ayudo?_

_No le preste más atención al asunto y me metí a la regadera._

Y otra vez pasaron las semanas, solo que ya no me importaba tanto, había comprendido que mi vida solo era sufrimiento, y que el dolor nunca se iría.

Toque mis labios con mis dedos, y recordé ese beso, el magnífico beso.

_Me puse mi impermeable preparándome para caminar bajo la lluvia._

_Agarre bien mi mochila y empecé a caminar, cuando escuche la bocina de un coche, voltee mi cara y vi el volvo plateado de Edward._

_-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces caminando bajo la lluvia?-me pregunto._

_-Uhm…tratando de llegar a mi casa.-le dije._

_-Ven, súbete te llevo.-me dijo._

_Yo dude un poco si en subir o no._

_-No muerdo.-me dijo con su sonrisa de lado._

_-No es eso, si no es que…tus cambios de humor.-le dije._

_-Prometo ya no hacerlo.-me dijo._

_-De acuerdo.-le dije y me subí al auto._

_En el camino hacia mi casa, íbamos cantando una canción que estaba sonando en la estación de radio._

_Entonces empezó una canción del grupo Evanescence._

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí._

_Suprimida por todos mis temores infantiles._

_Y si te vas._

_Deseo que te vayas._

_Pero tú presencia percibe aquí._

_Y no me dejara sola._

_Estas heridas no parecen sanar._

_Este dolor es tan real._

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no lo puede borrar._

_Cuando tú llorabas, yo secaba tus lágrimas._

_Cuando tú gritabas, yo luchaba contra tus temores._

_Y sostuve tú mano, atreves de todos estos años._

_Pero todavía tienes…_

_Todo de mí…_

_Sin darme cuenta una lágrima solitaria se escapo de mi ojo y se derramo por mi mejilla._

_Sentí que Edward la limpiaba con su níveo dedo._

_-No sabía que te ponías triste con las canciones.-me dijo y sonrío. _

_-Es solo que esta muy triste.-le dije y lo mire a los ojos._

_El se me quedo viendo mis labios y se acerco más a mí, vacilo un poco y puso ambas manos en mi cara, junto sus labios con los míos y les dio un pequeño roce, yo puse mis manos en su cuello para acercarlo más a mí y él lo acepto _

_Seguimos besándonos hasta que se nos acabo el aire, el se me quedo viendo a los ojos y yo baje la mirada._

_-Me causas más dolor de lo que pensé.-susurre en voz baja._

_-¿Qué dijiste?-me pregunto._

_-Que gracias por traerme.-le dije y le regale una sonrisa falsa._

_-De acuerdo.-me dijo y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado._

_Me baje del auto y cuando cerré la puerta el arranco y se perdió de vista, yo me quede viendo como una estúpida y puse mis dedos en mis labios, recordando el beso._

_Y en definitiva Edward me estaba lastimando más._

Sonreí, eso fue poco comparado con lo de la noche que tuvimos, para mí fue mágica, pero para él, solo fue para desahogar su dolor.

_-¡Ya voy!-grite al otro lado de la puerta, odiaba cuando insistían tanto al tocar la puerta._

_Abrí la puerta y me dejo ver a un Edward con los ojos rojos, su ropa desordenada y su cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre._

_-¡Bellita!-grito y se abalanzo hacia mí, abrazándome._

_- Edward me lastimas.-le dije pero él no me hizo caso, lo lleve hasta la sala y lo recosté en el sillón.- ¡Por dios Edward Cullen! ¡Estás ebrio!_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Tú también me vas a criticar!-me dijo y me señalo._

_-Nunca dije que haría eso, es solo que no entiendo por qué haces esto.-le dije._

_-Porque tengo muchos problemas.-me contesto._

_-¿Qué crees que yo no tengo? Yo vivo con ellos a diario y no hago esto como tú.-le dije._

_-Pues deberías.-me dijo acomodándose más en el sillón._

_-¡Basta Edward! ¡Deja de hacer esto!-le dije._

_-¿Hacer qué?-me pregunto._

_-Que siempre peleemos.-le dije._

_-Tú eres la que hace esto.-me dijo._

_-¡Bien! Entonces… ¿Por qué no dejas de ser mi amigo?-le dije.- Si tanto causo problemas… ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?_

_-¡Porque te amo!-me grito y yo me quede en shock ¿El sentía lo mismo por mí? _

_-¿Qué?-le pregunte sentándome en el sofá._

_-Lo que escuchaste, se que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero necesitaba decírtelo.-me dijo con toda la sinceridad en su voz._

_-¿Cómo sabes que no siento lo mismo?-le pregunte viéndolo a la cara._

_-Lo vi en tus ojos cuando te bese.-me contesto._

_Lo mire a los ojos y mantuvimos contacto visual, hasta que me arme de valor y me acerque a él, lleve mis manos a su hermoso cabello, y lo bese, y no era un beso inocente, era uno apasionado, demostrándole mi amor._

_El me empezó a levantar la blusa que tenia y acariciaba mi espalda, yo respondía con gemidos, pero eran callados con los besos, yo empecé a desabotonar su camisa y recorrí con mis manos su pecho._

_-Bella.-dijo en un susurro y yo seguí con mi trabajo._

_Le seguí acariciando su pecho y él me empezó a desabotonar mi pantalón, lo bajo y me acaricio las piernas, y yo solo gemía._

_-Edward.-le dije y él me beso, me recostó en el sofá y el quedo arriba de mí, pero todo su peso lo ponía en sus brazos._

_Me quito la blusa y me dejo solo en ropa interior, estuvo admirándome por unos segundos, para después empezar a quitarme el sostén._

_-Eres perfecta.-me dijo y acaricio mi pecho izquierdo, yo arque la espalda por tanto placer._

_-Uhg.-gemí y vi que Edward ponía una sonrisa en su rostro, hizo lo mismo con el otro y los empezó a chupar con su grandiosa lengua.- ¡Edward!_

_Siguió su trabajo hasta que mis pezones quedaron rojos, el llevo una mano a mi intimidad y acaricio mi clítoris, yo grite, aullé del placer._

_-¡Edward no pares por favor!-le grite y empezó a poner más fricción, yo estaba por llegar a mi orgasmo, el se acerco y me beso tan apasionadamente que faltaba poco para venirme.- ¡Mas…rápido!_

_-Tus deseos son órdenes.-me dijo y aumento la velocidad de su mano, haciendo que me viniera._

_-Edward…-gemí cuando estaba recuperando la respiración otra vez.- Hazme el amor._

_El se levanto del sofá para quitarse su pantalón y su bóxer, poniéndose de nuevo sobre mí._

_-¿Estás segura?-me dijo acariciando mi cabello._

_-Sí.-le dije y lo bese, el puso su miembro en mi entrada y antes de entrar paro._

_-Esto te dolerá un poco, pero hare que se valla en dolor en unos segundos.-me dijo y entro en mí, sentí un grande dolor.- Hare que se valla, lo prometo._

_Me beso y yo trataba de devolvérselo pero era tanto el dolor que me salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, que él limpio con sus dedos. _

_-Duele.-le dije en un susurro._

_-Pronto se irá.-me dijo y empezó a moverse muy poco en mi interior, y como él dijo, se empezaba a ir el dolor para dar paso al placer._

_-Más… Uhh-le dije y gemí._

_El me hizo caso y empezó a moverse más dentro mío, cerré los ojos por el placer y el empezó también a gemir._

_-Ahhh…Bella, esta…muy…estrecha.-me dijo y se movió más rápido, cosa que yo agradecí._

_-Edward, uhh, así…Ahhh.-Gemía sin control, era tanto el placer._

_-Me vengo…-dijo Edward y se siguió moviendo._

_-No lo harás.-le dije e hice que el quedara abajo mío y yo arriba, y yo empecé a moverme de arriba y abajo, el me ayudo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y hacia que fuera más rápido, pero después llevo sus manos a mis pechos que también subían y bajaban con el ritmo, los acaricio e hizo que me excitara más y faltara poco para llegar a mi próximo orgasmo._

_-Vente conmigo bella.-me dijo y llevo su mano a mi clítoris y lo acaricio, mi vista estaba nublada por tanto placer._

_-¡Ahhh! ¡Edward!-grite y solo un apretón en mi clítoris y me vine, yo también sentí como Edward se derramaba en mi interior, mi espalda se arqueo y Edward tuvo que agarrarme para no caerme._

_-Bella, no nos cuidamos.-me dijo preocupado._

_-No importa, yo me cuido.-le dije y lo bese._

_Entonces recordé que él estaba ebrio y para el solo fue una noche de pasión y para mí fue mucho más que eso, fue mi primera vez con el hombre que amaba._

_Me levante del sofá y agarre mis cosas, el se me quedo viendo y también se levanto._

_-Puedes irte cuando quieras, yo voy a tomar una ducha.-le dije y empecé a subir las escaleras._

_-¿Bella?-me dijo y me voltee a verlo.- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_Suspire hondo._

_-Sí, pasa que, tú estás ebrio y para ti solo fue una noche de pasión, mientras que para mí, fue mucho más, fue mi primera vez con el hombre que amo, y tu estas ebrio, para ti, solo me utilizaste, yo estuve contigo todos estos años, sostuve tu mano, seque todas las lagrimas que derramaste, y por eso me enamore de ti, pero comprendí que tú no sentías lo mismo que yo.-le dije y subí las escaleras, dejando a Edward atrás._

Después no nos volvimos a hablar, pasó una semana, pensé que nunca lo resolveríamos, hasta hace unos momentos que nos encontramos.

_Estaba en el mismo parque, cuando nos conocimos Edward y yo, leyendo el mismo libro, cuando vi la silueta de Edward, cerré mi libro y corrí hacia él._

_-¡Edward!-le grite pero él no volteo.- ¡Edward!_

_-¿Qué quieres Isabella?-me pregunto._

_-¿Qué te pasa? Tú nunca me hablas así.-le dije._

_-Porque es mejor así.-me dijo y se volteo para irse._

_Yo contemple su figura que se iba alejando, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir, me abrace a mi misma y camine hacia el parque, ahí visualice una banca y me fui a sentar, para seguir llorando._

Y aquí estaba yo, sentada…seguía viendo el puente donde sería mi próxima muerte…y es que la verdad ya estaba tan cansada de estar aquí, recordé la canción de Evanescence y suspire recordando la canción, mientras me levantaba para ir directo al puente, seguía lloviendo, así que no había nadie en el parque, nadie me detendría.

_Tú solías fascinarme_

_Por tu vida resonante_

_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Tu rostro ronda por_

_Mis, alguna vez agradables, sueños_

_Tu voz ahuyentó_

_Toda la cordura en mí_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tú tienes todavía_

_Todo de mí_

_He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido_

_Pero aun así todavía estás conmigo_

_He estado sola todo desde el principio_

_Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tú tienes todavía_

_Todo de mí…_

Me quite los tenis y mi sudadera, me subí como pude al puente y estuve tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras regresaba a los recuerdos felices, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, a Edward…

Suspire hondo y cerré los ojos, conté hasta diez.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8… Nunca te olvidare Edward.

9…

10… Te amo Edward.

-¡Bella no lo hagas! ¡Te amo!-escuche la voz de Edward y gire.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Bájate de ahí por favor!

-¡Edward!-grite y sonreí, me voltee rápido y mis pies se atoraron por sí mismos, perdí el equilibrio y lo único que escuche, fue la voz aterrada de Edward al caerme…

_**¿Comentarios?**_

_**Voten x mí cuando abran las votaciones…**_

_¿Por qué hemos de temerle a los cambios?_

_Si toda la vida es un cambio_

_¿Por qué hemos de temerles?_

**[1] Eso me pasó a mí en la vida real, hubo un tiempo en que me encantaba hacer eso, pero logre salir adelante, no puedo describir la sensación que se sentía, pero si lo haces nunca saldrás de ella, así que por favor NO LO HAGAN pueden causar un accidente, también agradezco a mí tía por hacerme ver que estaba mal, tkm Fer.**


End file.
